


That's my chair, sir

by DipAndPipRip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Omega!Dan, alpha!Phil, chair, owu, wow am i going to hell after this, written in like 20 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipAndPipRip/pseuds/DipAndPipRip
Summary: A crack fic written in 20 minutes with a terrible mind in the gutter





	That's my chair, sir

Alpha phil was just a normal guy. But damn, was that pastel boyeee dan a the goodest of them all. He walked into the bar and he saw the pastel flowers sitting on the soft curls of his brown hair that flowed like chocolate. Phil was intoxicated by the smell, and could barely keep his growls inside him. He must express eMoTiOn nooo that's into how alphas do it! He walks past the boy and roughly pushes him off the chair. 

“What the fuck bro” 

Phil got lost in the angry chocolate eyes of the lad

“Did you just...bro zone me??” Shit, that wasn’t macho at all Good job Phil

“Did you just...push me of the fucking chair???” The soft boye mocked as he massaged his poor abused shoulder. 

Phil felt something rumble in his chest as the flower boy glared angrily at him. Damn, those eyes, they should be illegal. 

“Let me ask again sir. Why the fuck did you push me off the chair?” Those illegal eyes burned through him. Setting his everything on fire. 

“Umm Umm, that's my chair!” Phil though on his feet, quickly rushing to plant his sweating ass on the chair previously covered by the dungaree covered one of the soft curled boi. 

“Well, I didn’t know that chairs had owners now hmm? How would you like to own more than that chair huhh?” The pastel lad stood up, brushing his dungarees of the dust from the floor. He stared at Phil with the sharp eyes of an omega. 

Phil gulped as the boy approached him with a slow pace, trying to lean as far back on the bar stool as possible. 

“I’m - I’m not sure what you mean.” Phil was sweating. 

“Oh, I’m sure you know exactly what I mean...master.” 

It was at this moment that Phil knew, he fucked up. 

The boy had approached so close, he could smell the sweet sweet smell of the omega, but he tried to lean as far away as possible. Right as the pastel lads lips brushed his ear, he lost his balance and toppled over, the boy landing on him. 

“How does it feel to be the one on the ground? Huh, sir?” The boy smirked one last time before getting up and taking the chair with him. He was stood at the door of the bar now, and Phil was still dazed on the ground.

“See you around, owner.” And with that, the boy in the dungarees was out the door, the chair dragging behind him. 

Ok, what the fuck was that?


End file.
